Fiesta en la playa
by Ruphaay
Summary: Una de las pequeñas típicas noches de adolescentes, un poco alocado pero divertido al final. No lo consideraban un error despues de todo valió la pena la diversión. REVIW porfavor es muy importante gracias por leer


Fiesta en la playa

-Miren chicos, está bien que hayan querido hacer una fiesta en la playa, pero… ¿era necesario llevar alcohol?

-Entendemos que se hayan divertido, nosotros igual hicimos ese tipo de cosas cuando teníamos su edad pero dentro de un lugar mas seguro, ¿qué hubiese pasado si alguno se ahogaba en la playa?

-Por lo menos hubieran avisado, no fue muy agradable hacer la videollamada a la cueva y encontrarse con un tremendo cartel que decía "NOS FUIMOS A LA PLAYA. NO NOS JODAN"

Así iban y venían las reprimendas por los actos cometidos la noche anterior.

Ahora todos se encontraban con la resaca más grande que en sus cortas vidas hayan tenido, sentados en el sillón del living, mirando el piso y tratando de dividir su mente entre recuerdos de la noche anterior y lo que les decían Oliver y Barry principalmente a sus protegidos. Wally río con ganas al ver a robin sentado en la cocina y batman a su lado, regañandolo por su rostro demacrado, remarcando la cantidad de cosas que pudieron a ver pasado con la cueva, con el, el equipo y incluso varios amigos de la preparatoria que habían invitado, todos ellos borrachos. Tenían unas ojeras inmensamente grandes y la peor cara que hubiesen presentado. Les dolía la cabeza al hasta dolerles mover la vista, tenían sus cabellos llenos de arena, y sus mejillas les ardían a causa del sol cuando amaneció. Todos excepto Robin, que al estar borracho se le ocurrió la gran idea, que luego le sería útil, de aplicarse protector solar a medianoche.

Aquella tarde se les ocurrió bajar a la costa y llamar a todos sus amigos de la preparatoria para dar solo una 'reunión' que particularmente no salio bien, todos llegaron a las 9:00 PM. Por "arte de magia" aparecieron un par de botellas de ron, tequila, cerveza y otras bebidas más. Habían llevado toallas, trajes de baño, un DJ para música y un poco de comida.

-Robin, no creo que te sirva de mucha ayuda el bloqueador solar a las doce y media de la noche….- Conner ya no podía aguantar la risa. Robin, el súper serio y ubicado chico maravilla, tenía una pequeña imperfección que nadie hasta ahora conocía: el alcohol. Hace unos 30 minutos, el más joven del grupo había tomado un par de sorbos, o mejor dicho, muchos sorbos de freeze con bebida energética y varias botellas que wally y conner tampoco se perdieron. Robin al ser tan joven, le habían hecho un rápido efecto en el cuerpo. Una de sus primeras grandes resacas. Aqualad reia junto a ellos pero el 'hermano' mayor no se podía poner a riesgo, ya había dejado que sus 'hermanos' se pongan ebrios (pequeño error por cierto) mas los demás muchachos y muchachas que habían invitado, prácticamente el error ya estaba hecho al querer bajar a la playa y dejar tremendo cartel, antes que todos sus amigos pensó en como reaccionaria la liga pero que mas daba, no siempre quería ser un chico serio y aguafiestas, también se quería divertir, total los castigarian por una semana, los reganarian y nada mas que eso.  
No se dieron cuenta de que al fin y al cabo estaban ebrios cuando prometieron controlarse, las chicas los matarían a cada uno, lentamente por querer hacerse de vivos por ahí.

-Por favor, Super, hay que cuidarse en todo momento del día… -soltó unas carcajadas que nadie nunca en su vida le había oído al protegido de Batman. Cuando se emborrachaba, su risa ya no era como la de los fantasmas, sino como un completo idiota. Wally, Robin y conner bailaban a todo cuerpo para llamar la atención y zatanna pudo jurar verlos quebrar sus cuellos cada vez que un grupo de chicas pasaban y mas cuando todas estaban en traje de baño. Artemissa los obserbaba de lejos, no pudo evitar reir a carcajadas al ver a Robin de esa manera, no era de esperarse. Aunque las tres chicas observaban a sus respectivos chicos con los brazos cruzados, a rocket no pareció importarle, muchas veces se dio cuenta las miradas perdidas de Aqualad, y cuando puso conciencia la tomo del brazos para caminar a la orilla del mar. Artemissa pensó muy bien en tomar solo un poco de venganza, pues ninguna de ellas se habían quitado sus vestidos de playa. Una cosa que no sabia nadie a no ser de canario negro es que la tarde pasada habían ido al centro comercial y hicieron muy buenas elecciones. Artemissa lanzo una mirada cómplice a ambas de sus compañeras y estas sonrieron malevolamente. Las tres tomaron un vaso de porche y gritaron 'WOOOOOOW' alzando sus vasos, bailando a ritmo de la musica. Sonaba 'Love sweet song - Groove Armada'. Todo el condado de muchachos las observaron como carne fresca al verlas dentro de esos trajes, las comenzaron a rodear como zombis, aplaudiendo y gritando barbaridades de las que ellas mismas se reian. M'gaan entonaba un traje rojo que hacia juego con su 'piel blanca', Artemiss vestia una trikini que definía muy bien sus curvas y zatanna traía un traje azul en forma de estraples arriba y una pantaleta que se ataba a los costados (Las chicas me entienden xD). Sus respectivos chicos las observaban de lejos con hilos y hilos de baba, wally y robin escucharon un quiebre, voltearon a conner que tenia un vaso triturado entre sus manos, al ver a unos cuantos idiotas hablando con su chica, con una cara de odio inmoral, esencialmente no se podía quejar sabia que M'gaan lo hacia de venganza ya que el no se comportó como un ángel en el momento preciso. Los protegidos de batman y flash reían a llantos al ver a conner y su intento de caminar sin tambaleos. M'gaan lo observo caminar hacia ella con los puños cerrados, sonrió victoriosa, ella había ganado, sabia particularmente que su novio no dejaría que se le acerque ningún pendejo y mas si ella estaba con tan poca ropa. Se apeado por completo de esos chicos que la rodeaban, la poca ira habitual de conner en lo cotidiano era común pero ebrio estaba totalmente descolocado. Conner tomo a uno por el cuello.  
- Escucha imbécil ella es mi novia, vete de aquí o no recordaras tu nombre -  
Pequeño entendido también para los demás que estaban a su alrededor, el joven alzó su manos en son de paz y se fueron. Volteó a ver a su novia continuada por una mueca extraña ella se cruzo de brazos , totalmente seria. Conner suspiro profundo.  
- Lo siento, podemos hablar ? Y tapate un poco, quieres ? -  
Y como un oráculo lo había confirmado la poca ira habitual de conner estaba aumentada. Estaba a la defensiva de cualquier mirada que se quisiera posar de ella. Sonrió una vez mas revoleando los ojos y observo a las chicas disimuladamente y le guinio un ojo, sus amigas distinguieron una palabra de su boca 'suerte' y estas sonrieron, camino hacia las orillas del mar seguida de conner. Wally y robin los observaban perderse en la costa.

Una total cara de seriedad traspaso la cara de wally al preguntarse quien era la que estaba al lado de Miss Martian, cerro sus ojos tratando de convencerse de que no era verdad y no funciono, su chica, su novia también estaba rodeada de zombies alzados que no la dejaban en paz aunque ella los ignoraba y solo bailaba con zatanna, sonrió por dentro pensó: 'Demonioooooos esta chica siempre podra conmigo *O*'. Un reproche cruzo por su mente 'Quien diablos eran esos idiotas para estar babeandose por su novia' todos tipo de emociones incluyendo odio y celos se centraban en uno de sus puños, pensó en usarlo seriamente con cualquier perro alzado que quisiera tocarle un mismísimo pelo pero luego la gran causa de la ocasión, cuantas muchachas o rubias teñidas, como suele llamarle Artemiss a cada chica que se le acercaba, definitivamente ella estaría arrastrando en el suelo a todas porque muchas esa misma noche se habían acercado a hablarle junto a robin y conner. Era totalmente injusto y además no quería arruinar la fiesta. Guardo todas sus emociones en una gran bocanada de aire para luego 'caminar' hacia ella.  
- Muy bien mi amor asi que este es tu plan -  
Susurró mientras caminaba hacia ella, dio varios empujones a aquellos zombis, por suerte ya no estan TAN ebrio. Se paro justo enfrente de ambas chicas y se cruzo de brazos esperando que clase de movimientos haría su chica con el en frente observándola visiblemente. Ambas sintieron que el estaba con ellas, zatanna rio con ganas al ver la de nervios que tenia su amiga entonces sono 'Afrojack & Steve Aoki feat. Miss palmer - No beef' y todos comenzaron a saltar, incluso se escuchaban los gritos de diversión de Robin al estar ebrio y bailando arriba del sillon (me lo imagino y muero de risa XD), ese circulo que se encontraba alrededor de ellas había desaparecido, todos estaban amontonados, saltando con un vaso en sus manos y peor fue aun cuando llego el punto explosivo de la cancion, ai sintieron que ambas iban a morir, vieron a robin saltando como loco en el sillon, haciendo movimientos raros al parecer pasos de 'baile', comenzaron a reir de todos los empujones que recibieron, se dieron cuenta de una que otra mano que intentaba aprovecharse pero ellas eran profesionales, si pudieron con los matones de Lex Luthor entonces esos idiotas eran menos que una insignificante migaja de pan, perdieron a wally de vista. Entonces las cosas se calmaron un poco y pudieron salir del montón de gente amontonada, vario silbidos, caras babosas, palabras cochinas MUY cochinas. Rieron a mas no poder por el alboroto, Artemissa volteo a la barra dispuesta a tomar algo de beber junto a su amiga y vio a wally con cara de apenado, observándola. Artemiss rio por dentro, no podía resistirse a esa cara de perro mojado que le ponía aquel pelirrojo, lo tomo del brazo bruscamente y lo abrazo por el cuello.

- Ven aquí tontito -  
El continuo su abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la arquera  
- Porque eres asi de maldita conmigo, me haces sentir mal -  
La rubia se separo un poco y observo aquel puchero que de nuevo el velocista demostro y grito de total ternura, wally sonrió un poco.  
- No te has portado nada bien esta noche bebe -  
Artemissa se separo un poco mas recordar aquello.  
- Tu tampoco lo has echo Linda -  
Wally se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja, sonrió como psicópata violador al verla en aquel traje de baño  
- No es excusa, y wally no me observes como los demás baboso -  
- no querida te miro como baboso porque eres mi novia, tengo derecho y arty si es excusa -  
Zatanna lo observa con risa ya que era obvio que jugaran de esa manera pero siempre con limites.  
- okey okey ninguno de los dos fuimos buenos esta noche pero amor te has ido un poco de tema, no te culpare - wally sonrió, Artemiss tenia razón, no podía culparlo. Si, tenían 1 año y casi 6 meses de novios pero era un adolescente y los adolescentes son de esa manera, talvez debía tenerlo un poco mas controlado.  
- vamos a caminar por la playa -  
Artemissa asintió a la idea de wally  
- Vamos zatanna ! -  
La maga los volvió a observar pues no le estaba prestando atención.  
- Oh no, no seré la típica bola de grasa molesta, vayan ustedes, bésense, viólense pero tengan cuidado -  
La pareja rio con ganas y artemiss dio su ultima mirada a su amiga.  
- tu también ten cuidado potra -  
Menciono la rubia burlona.  
- Lo hare enamorada -  
Zatanna los observo alejarse en direccion contraria que habían ido conner y megan. Lo unico que le quedaba era quedarse en un sillón esperando a que todos se fueran y aburrirse las próximas 4 horas, talvez seria divertido escuchar los chamuyos baratos de sus 'seguidores' pero le daba igual. Había acertado, uno chicos se habían sentado junto a ella y todos ebrios. La pelinegra revoleo los ojos, tendría que lidiar con estos idiotas toda la noche. Comenzaron a hablarle decirle idioteces que ella ignoraba.  
- Muy bien muchachos, esta Lindura no esta disponible así que vamos lárguense -  
Escucho una protesta detrás de los muchachos, no lograba ver bien quien era, estaba un poco oscuro. Entonces los muchachos se pararon y se fueron, solo estaban aburridos y ebrios. Robin se sentó a su lado.  
- Ooh tu - recito por dentro, la maga sonreía  
- Se que son toda una molestia -  
Robin sonreía como un idiota y ella devolvió la sonrisa. Un silencio (la música esta pero no hablan ya saben xD) se poso en ellos, uno que otro momento el chico maravilla recorría las perfectas facciones de su cara, y otra mirada hacia su muslo ( eeh picaron :P), sacudió su cabeza para quitar esas ganas de besarla, su estado de ebriedad no era exagerada, estaba consciente de lo que hacia, en donde estaba y las reprimendas que pronto vendrían de batman por toda la fiesta, no había vuelta atrás, la cosa ya estaba hecha. Eso si no se podía mantener en pie.

Zatanna tampoco se veía tan desinteresada, no estaba ebria, había tomado unas copas pero nada mas, sabia muy bien que robin podía ser otra persona en ese momento pero intentó quitar esa idea de su cabeza, entonces cuando volteó lo tenia unos centímetros de su nariz.  
- no te mentiré, pero tu traje de baño queda mejor en ti que en otra chica -  
Ahora si estaba asustada, el chico estaba borracho y no podía dejar que se dejara llevar por la riendas del alcohol y que al día siguiente no recordara nada aunque pensándolo bien robin siempre le coqueteaba. - Zatanna tendré olor a alcohol jajaja pero estoy muy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo -  
Ella sonrió en el mismo lugar donde el se acerco, el devolvió la sonrisa, deposito un beso totalmente mezclado, agradable y con risas entre medio. Duraron 20 minutos o talvez mas de esa manera. Se separaron por unos gritos bastantes graciosos como: 'Heeey amigo te has quedado con la frutilla del postre' lo que le causo risa a zatanna, era gracioso que le dijieran frutilla, como antes menciono chamuyos baratos.  
El protegido de batman se levanto y estiro la mano para levantar a la chica, comenzó a sonar 'Kid Cudi - Persuit Of Happiness (Steve Aoki Remix)'. Comenzaron a bailar, saltar como locos en la parte explosiva del tema, besarse , hacer chistes, divertirse de la manera que zatanna no creía, se percato de la ausencia de M'gaan y Conner o Wally y Artemissa, aunque Rocket y Aqualad habían regresado media hora después y bailaron los cuatro juntos. La pareja de pelinegros los observaban con una sonrisa pues algo había sucedido entre ellos, se dieron cuentas de sus miradas, cuando se abrazaban y se decían cosas al oído. Se divirtieron toda la noche, bailando otro temas como 'Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Heads Will Roll (A-trak remix)' o 'Wish you were here - Hernan catanneo' el cual reían cuando Rocket y Zatanna se sacaba de quicio bailando. Por cierto el Dj que habían contratado era muy bueno (Hola ah :B)

En resumen, todos al fin y al cabo bebieron y permanecieron en la playa hasta cerca de las 5:30 de la mañana cantando, bailando, y jugando en la orilla del agua. Ya sin tener fuerzas ni para subir cuando todos se fueron, se quedaron dormidos, desparramados encima de las toallas hasta que al cabo de unas horas sintieron unas sombras sobre sí.

La liga, o más bien dicho Batman, Flash, Canario Negro, Flecha Verde, Master Hunter Súperman y todos los mentores se hallaban parados mirando con una sensación de risa y decepción a los jóvenes que prácticamente se encontraban tirados en la playa. Pero no había queja, ellos solos habían echo lo común, divertirse, equivocarse como los adolescentes que eran, atropellados y de mala autoestima como cualquier otro joven. Podían verse decepcionados, enojados pero solo para que aprendan la ultima vez, ellos no podían evitar que ellos se diviertan era prohibirles un derecho. Si hubieran pedido permiso talvez los hubieran dejado aunque el alcohol no lo permitirían.

Batman no evito una sonrisa al encontrar a robin durmiendo muy cómodo y zatanna enredada en el, ambos sobre la arena.

Robin le devolvió la sonrisa a su mejor amigo quien lo observaba del living mientras batman repetía todo de nuevo. El pasillo pudo observar a Conner y M'gaan junto con superman y Green Arrow quienes también recibían varios retos y caras enojadas. Por el comedor también observo a Rocket y Aqualad, rio al observar a rocket, estaba roja de tener que aguantarse la risa al parecer por acordarse las tantas estupideces que hicieron en la noche, kaldur a su lado con una sensación de risa que no demostraba ya que Aquaman estaba junto a el, seria una total falta de respeto, Icon y Aquaman se veian un poco decepcionados y enojados, talvez Icon era el mas relajado. A decir verdad se pregunto como es que M'gaan y Connor o Wally y Artemiss habían llegado a tiempo antes que la liga llegara, creyó que se habían perdido por ahí haciendo quien sabe que. Una pequeña carcajada soltó al juntar a todos sus amigos en una misma escena vivida en ese preciso momento, le hacia gracia verlos a todos, incluyéndose a el mismo, en esa situación. Batman se percato de aquella carcajada y se volvió totalmente aun mas serio. Robin volteo.

- Lo siento -  
Batman suspiro.  
- Todo esta bien Dick pero ya no eres un niño debes ser un poco mas cuidadoso la próxima vez -  
El joven asintió, batman sonrió disimuladamente y salio a la sala de entrenamiento al ver que zatanna también se acercaba. Robin la vio entrar al comedor, observando a todos los castigados que hablaban con sus mentores. Zatanna lo miro y este sonrió.  
- no te creas, canario negro fue dura conmigo pero no tan dura y sigo creyendo que ai algo de mi padre en el señor destino -  
Robin río con ganas. Zatanna tenia un poco de razón, todos habían sido duros, todos los mentores eran adultos y por dentro pensaban lo mismo que batman, ellos eran solo adolescentes, que se comportaban como tal, era obvio que en algún momento algo así iba a pasar, cuando ellos crecieran entenderían pero ahora era ahora. Actuaban supuestamente decepcionados para que ellos solo aprendan la próxima vez.  
Sin querer los 8 amigos y compañeros de misión se encontraron en una misma mirada y sonrieron a la misma vez haciendo saber que fue una de las mejores noches vividas hasta ahora.


End file.
